This invention relates to the attachment of contact terminals to electrically conductive wires. More particularly, it relates to a machine for inserting copper coated hard steel spring wires into terminals having slots which penetrate the insulation surrounding those wires and establish electrical contact with the underlying conductive core. This machine is capable of attaching terminals to the wires which form the skeleton of a tubular flexible hose such as that used with vacuum cleaners.